Friends In Different Places
by Spartan Josh-D158
Summary: Jayce is the second in command of the Apollo cabin, but he could never feel darker. When his mother slips into a deep sickness his light falls deeper then it ever has. Here he learns more of who his family is and more of who he is. Journey with the son of the sun in his time of dark.


**Friends in Different Places**

"Hey Jayce"

"Hey Peter"

"Jayce,If you call me Peter one more time I swear." Said Piper threateningly,but with a smile.

"You know you still love me" I said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck, Jayce. I still remember what happened that time you walked into the girls bathroom on accident. Don't you think 'Lucy' would like to know?"She said with emphasis on my girl friend's name.

"I hate you." I said blushing

"Awhh I'm sorry."

"No, your not." I said with conviction

"Am I that predicable?" She said with a pout.

"Yes" I said with sarcrasm

"Oh well" I can practically taste the sarcrasm in the air.

Thinking about the air, it smells like a perfume factory in the cabin.

Looking around I say "How can you deal with it here?" Adding a cough at the end.

"Honesty"Piper admitted" I don't know how I do"

"I mean, not everyone here is bad. Except for Drew and her lot" I said with a face.

"Your right."Piper agreed

"What was that cute little girl's name?" I said

"Huh?"

"The little girl who has the pigtails?" I asked

"Oh yeah, her name is Lacy"

"I like her, shes a really sweet kid. I played connect 4 with her once, she kicked my butt"I say laughing

"Why are you second in command of the Apollo cabin again?"

"I have no idea."I laughed lightly

"So, how are things in the Apollo cabin lately?" Piper questioned

"Everyones doing fine. I got a new little sister. Shes 6, we found her in Lorton, Virginia. She was just just starting second grade. She's a real smart kid. She's already excelling in Ancient Greek Class" I answered happily, but I was distracted.

From the look on her face I could tell she saw that something was wrong

"Jayce, is something wrong?" She said softly

"No, everything is fine."

"Is everything fine?" She said grabbing my arm reassuringly

"Well...I got a message yesterday..

my mom had to go to the hospital."

I felt my eyes begin to sting a bit.

"She was sick with a fever, everything was getting better, but it got a lot worst. My uncle had to rush her to the ER, back in Accokeek..."

"Oh gods, Jayce. I'm sorry."

"Yeah...She's in a serious condition right now. They have her in ICU."

She just looked at me for a while.

Then she hugged me.

"Everything's going to be fine, Jayce. She is going to get better."

"You think?" I asked

"No, I know. She is going to get better."

"Thanks, Piper."

"No problem." She pause for a moment "Have you told Lucy yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't want her to get worried."

"You shouldn't be keeping secrets like this Jayce, people care about you."

"I know...But I don't want them to get worried over me."

"Jayce. You are one of the closest people to me and you of all deserve to have someone with you to take care of you." She said softly

"Your like a little brother to me and I definitely am going to take care of you."She says as she pulls me tighter

"Piper" I say

"Yes, Jayce?"

"You know a boy and girl aren't supposed to be alone in a cabin together, you know that right?"

"Jayce"

"Yes,Piper?"

"Shut up"She said hugging me tighter

"Ok" I smile as I turned toward her to hug back

"Alright I gotta go. Lunch is pretty soon, you should get ready Pipes" I said as I got up to leave

"See you later Jayce"

"Bye Piper" I said as I walked out the door

It's now 12. I can tell by the position of the sun in the sky. It's odd I can tell what time of day it is no matter where I am.

But, I can even do this at night.

Supposedly it's about how light from the moon is actually sun light,but...

I don't think that's true.

I'm getting close to my cabin now.

I can see everyone getting ready to go to the mess hall.

"Hi Jay!" Said Lina

"Hello Lina" I said dragging out the O, while swooping down to pick up my 6 year old little sister.

"Are you ready to go to Lunch Lina?" I asked while smiling to her

"Yes!" She said giggling

"Are you sure?"I said tickling her stomach

"Yes,yes,yes!"She said in a fit of laughter

"Are you sure" I asked her again

"The question is,Jayce. Are you ready?" Said Will

"Yes,sir" I said smirking at my older brother and, also, cabin leader.

"Where have you been anyways? "Asked Will

"I was at the Aphrodite Cabin." I answered

"For what? Beauty tips?" Said Will smirking

"Yeah, I asked about you too. Unfortunately they said there are somethings even they can't fix." I said smiling

All three of us laughed

"Hey Lina could you go get ready so we can go?" Said Will

"Ok"She beamed

We both gave her a hug as she ran off to get ready.

"You should too, Jayce."

"Alright dude." We fist bumped as we when our separate ways.

I said hello to a few of my siblings on the way to my bunk. Sometimes I envy the big three cabins for the amount of privacy they get,but it's nice to have company.

As I got to my bunk, I pulled out a new shirt and changed into it. I checked mu hair in the mirror (Hey don't judge me. I like my hair), then bent down to dust off my shoes a bit. As I got up to go, my bunk mate (And sister) Sarah walks up to me.

"Sup Jayce." She said

"Hey Sarah" I said as we embraced

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her

"Yeah, I got ready before you got here."

"Ah, well. We should be going now."

I turned around to see everyone lining up to go.

"Alright let's go." I said to Sarah

We walked together till I got in front beside Will. As we were walking Lina ran up beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and smiled. I felt good to feel the heat of her skin. Being a son of the god of the sun, you'd expect me to feel warm. But, I'm not. As I pondered this we made it to the mess hall.

I could see already people grabbing their food. As always the Athena cabin was here first, so they had first dibs. We were the second so it wasn't so bad. Although after Percy Jackson made the gods promise to pay more attention to their kids and all minor gods have a place in Camp Half Blood, they had to extend the mess a bit to accommodate the new additions.

"Let's grab food!" Lina giggled

"Let's go sunshine" I said as she pulled me toward the lunch table.

When I grabbed food, I grabbed 3 tacos (One for Dad), some vegetables (Gotta be healthy), french fries,rice (It's a culture thing, I'm Filipino) and some meats. Then, Lina and I walk over to the blazer to give some food to Dad. I watch as Lina scrapes some chicken tender to Dad as she says "Love you Dad!"

In response to this the fire burns warmly, as she walks happily back to her seat. I take a step up and scrape the taco dripping with sauce into and say a quick prayer to Dad. Then, I scraped a juicy meat into the fire.

"Its for mom ,Dad,Grand Dad and Great Grand Dad and who ever else. Let her get better please." I say to the fire. Then, just for a quick second, the fire turned black. When I mean black, I mean black. I stood there questioning why. I, realizing I'd been there for a while, walked to my table.

Lunch and the rest of the day went as it usually did. After lunch was Archery,then, Greek class, the Rock climbing wall and so on. But, something kept nagging at me the entire day, and it wasn't Sarah.

That something bothered me even until I got into bed and fell into my dreams.

Why did the fire turn black?


End file.
